


I Have a Stalker

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Investigations, Love, M/M, Stalking, Upset Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Buck is having some issues with a stalker. He has no clue who they are or what they want. What he does know is that they keep leaving him photos and letters. A friend suggests that he go see an investigator.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 47





	1. The House

Buck had just left the police station. He filed another report regarding this stalker. It was scary, he never knew he could feel this way in his own house. But he was starting to feel frightened to even go out. He felt like he was being followed everywhere he went. Chimney had suggested that he see a private investigator. He was sure the cops weren't doing their job. He had to admit that he thought Chim was right; Buck knew it was hard for them though without any clues but he needed to find someone who could help. That's how he ended up at Eddie Diaz's office. 

"How can I help you, Mr. Buckley?" Eddie asked, "We talked briefly on the phone, but you never told me the exact problem." 

"I have a stalker." Buck sighed, "I'm hoping you can help." 

"I, uh I don't usually handle stalkers." Eddie replied, "Have you called the police?" 

"I tried that. I keep filing report after report, but ultimately they have nothing. I need someone to do something." 

"Mr. Buckley, you do realize I am not law enforcement. I cannot protect you from this guy." Eddie stated firmly. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you follow people don't you?" 

"You want me to follow you?" Eddie questioned.

"Better then getting followed around by a creepy guy or woman I don't know." 

"I'd bet it's a guy. And unfortunately, you probably do know them." Eddie sighed looking at him curiously, "Any pissed off exes?" 

"Does this mean you will do it?" 

"Yeah, but I cannot offer you protection though."

"That's fine." 

"Mr. Buckley you don't understand. If this guy breaks into your house and I'm watching I have to call the police. No matter what I hear, do you understand that?" Eddie asked. 

"Call me Buck. (pause) And yes, I understand. I don't need protection. I have a gun."

Eddie groaned. The last thing he needed was to have a client going gun crazy. 

"Listen to me very carefully. If I do this-you do not take the gun out of the house. Leave it there. If he gets in, it's better to shoot him inside. I'm assuming it was obtained legally."

"Yeah, I went through all the necessary channels don't worry." 

"Get pepper spray for when you go out. No more then 2.5 ounces. Anything more is illegal here." 

"Okay." Buck smiled, "Thank you. I really appreciate this." 

Buck looked around his office and realized that Eddie was once in the military. He had medals and photos of his friends lining the walls. He smiled again and focused on Eddie. 

"I can see that I'll be in good hands." 

Eddie frowned, "I hope so. Here's my number and email. Send me a list of exes and anyone you have come in contact with in the last six months. If nothing suspicious comes up I'll dig deeper, but being that this started about four months ago I'd say that time frame is good enough. I doubt the person waited years before stalking you. That isn't usually how they work."

"How do you know so much if you don't normally do this?" Buck asked.

Eddie chuckled, "I watch a lot of true crime stuff."

Buck furrowed his brow.

"I'm kidding! I trained to be a police officer before I started doing this. I wanted to do detective work, so I took all different classes that were offered." Eddie grinned, "You should have seen your face."

Buck snorted, but he thanked Eddie and decided to take his leave. When he reached the door Eddie cleared his throat prompting him to turn around. 

"Send me your address. I'll be there tomorrow." 

"You think this will work?" Buck asked, "What if he sees you?"

"Trust me. I'll see him first. I'm a professional." 

"Thanks Mr.-" 

"Just, Eddie. It's fine. I'm gonna be following you. No need for formalities." 

Buck nodded, lips tightening as he left. 

At first he thought he was crazy, but when Buck got home he realized he wasn't. When he got the mail there was a huge envelope and inside were pictures of him. There were pictures of him with Chimney and Maddie. And other members from the firehouse. Buck couldn't breathe. He called Eddie. 

"Hello?"

"E-Eddie. Photos-of...me." Buck stuttered, "He took pictures." 

"Hey, hey. Calm down. What happened?"

Buck took a deep breath before continuing, "I got home and there were photos in my mailbox. Photos of my friends. My sister. Even-uh-private photos." 

"Private photos. Like he was in your house?" Eddie whispered. 

"Y-Yeah." 

Eddie paused, "I'm going to come over. I think I can solve that problem." 

He arrived about an hour later, Chimney answered the door. Buck was sitting on the couch drinking a beer. He looked up at Eddie as soon as he walked in.

"I've never been more scared in my life." he whispered, taking another swig. 

Eddie nodded, "I understand. Can I look at the photos? If you don't want me to it's fine. I just want to get a sense of where this guy was." 

Buck shook his head and Chimney went to retrieve the photos from the kitchen. He handed them to Eddie and then sat next to Buck, resting his hand on his knee. 

"Oh, this is Chimney. We're co-workers." Buck said bluntly. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Eddie." 

They shook hands and then he drew his attention back to the photos. They were taken from inside the house for sure. They were all black and white photos of Buck getting out of the shower. Eddie made a noise. 

"This asshole." he mumbled, "Buck can you show me where this is?" 

"Sure, right up stairs." 

He got up and brought him up to the bathroom. Eddie held up the photo and a shiver ran up Buck's spine. It was hard to think of this guy being in his house. Eddie huffed, but looked up at him. 

"Hey, it's gonna be alright." Eddie uttered, "Don't let him make you feel unsafe in your own home. You are taking back your house today." 

Buck shook his head, but followed him back downstairs. Eddie grabbed the bag he brought and pulled out a bunch of surveillance equipment. Buck raised a brow. 

"What?" Eddie inquired. 

"Is all that going up?" 

"Yeah. You need to feel safe." Eddie stated, "Don't give him power." 

Eddie started setting up the cameras. He even added some cameras in the smoke detectors and the light fixtures. 

Buck scoffed, "Remind me never to piss you off." 

Eddie chuckled, "I'm gonna put one at the back and the front doors. He could take those out, but I want him to know he's being watched." 

"Alright. Want a beer?" 

"Sure." Eddie smiled. 

When Eddie was outside setting up the camera he felt like was being watched. He wondered if Buck's stalker was outside, but he couldn't see anything. He turned around and ran right into Buck. 

"Shit. I'm sorry." Eddie sighed grabbing his chest. 

"I should have made more noise. Sorry-"

"Let's go inside." Eddie said. 

Once inside Eddie had some drinks with him and Chimney. He could tell Buck was still worried, but he seemed to be loosening up a bit. A little while later Buck's sister showed up. Eddie was saying goodbye a few moments later. He didn't want to intrude, but Buck followed him out. 

"Thank you." he whispered when they were standing on the porch. 

"Of course." Eddie smiled, "I know you don't feel safe, but try not to think about this. Send me that list and I'll help as much as I can." 

Buck took a step toward him and then wrapped his arms around Eddie. He sighed, but hugged Buck back. He could feel him shaking, so he pulled Buck closer. Buck was sniffling a little. 

"Hey...it will be alright. We will figure this out. Tomorrow go to the police station and report the photos. Get the pepper spray and email me that list. I will do what I can." 

Buck shook his head watching him get into his car and pull away. 

\----

**Stalker POV**

_Who is this guy?_

He watched Buck talk to Eddie and he was jealous. He could feel his anger growing. 

_How could he do this to me? Where did this guy come from? If Buck wants to do this then I'll take care of this guy too._

He watched Eddie get into his car. 

_Game on._

_\----_


	2. Cujo

Buck did what Eddie told him to do that morning. He took the photos to the police, even the detective suggested he get some cameras set up. He informed him that a friend already did that and he thanked him for his time. Of course the police still had nothing. No leads at all, which didn't surprise Buck. He decided to call Eddie, just to make sure he was with him. 

"Hey." Eddie whispered. 

"Tell me you can see me." 

"I can. I'm right behind you, but don't look." Eddie stated, "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, they have nothing. Not surprising, right?" 

Eddie frowned, "Just let them do their job, Buck. It's hard. This guy left no evidence."

"I know." Buck sighed.

"Just relax. I got you." 

Buck smiled, "I'm gonna head to work. You want anything before I go in?" 

"The whole point in me following you is to keep it a secret. How will it look if you're getting me coffee?" 

"So, you want coffee?" Buck chuckled.

"Go to work, I'll be here." 

Buck hung up quickly and got into his Jeep. Eddie hung back a little bit waiting to see if any other cars pulled out, but there was no one. He stayed a few cars back as he followed Buck to the firehouse. He saw him talking to a few people inside. Eddie started taking pictures of all the other firefighters. He would have to go over who was who later with Buck. 

Throughout the day Eddie followed Buck out on every call, but there was nothing. No strange cars. No one watching Buck too closely or looking at him strangely. It was a pretty normal day. Buck looked around from his place by the truck. He couldn't help but look over at Eddie. Buck knew that he shouldn't draw attention to him, but he wanted to make sure he was okay. He knew it was dumb, but Eddie was helping him. It wouldn't be fair for him to get hurt in the process. Eddie felt Buck's eyes on him, so he called his phone.

"Stop looking at me." Eddie stated firmly. 

"I-I just wanted to make sure that you're okay." 

Eddie rolled his eyes, "I'm fine Buck. Besides you have the stalker remember?" 

"I know." 

Eddie heard the disappointment in his voice. Buck was worried about him and probably disappointed in himself for making the mistake of looking at Eddie. He sighed deeply, it seemed he had a soft spot for Buck. He noticed it when they hugged. Eddie wasn't really into emotional support, but he knew how scared Buck was. Nothing should ever make someone feel like this stalker was making him feel. 

"Hey-uh, I'm good. You don't have to worry about me. So far I haven't seen anything." Eddie griped, "No strange cars. No one watching you closely. Nothing." 

"Sorry for wasting your time."

Eddie chuckled, "You aren't wasting my time. I'm on the job. Don't worry I wasn't expecting this to be easy."

"I better go."

"Yeah. Come by my office after work. I wanna ask you some questions." 

"Sure." Buck smiled. 

Eddie looked at him and smiled back, "I'll still be here. Let me know if you need anything." 

\--

Later that day Buck found Eddie on the phone leaning back in his chair. He sat down and waited until he hung up. Buck could see the photos on his desk. Quite a few were of his team. Eddie had followed Buck that day until about three. His shift was ending and he assured Eddie that he would be fine because he was with the other firefighters. He even had Chimney drop him at the office so whoever was stalking him wouldn't know he was with Chim. He was lost in thought when he heard Eddie's voice.

"You okay?" 

"Uh, yeah. Chim dropped me off. Mind giving me a ride home once we're done?" Buck asked. 

"Sure, no worries." Eddie grinned, "So, I took some photos and I wanted you to give me a little background on the people in them."

"Well, this one is Bobby. He's the captain."

"Do you think it could be him?" Eddie uttered. 

"What? No definitely not. Bobby looks out for us. It's not him."

"Buck, I hate to say this but it's usually who you least expect." Eddie tried. 

"No-you're wrong. It's not him." 

"Okay, okay. Just relax." Eddie stated trying to calm him down. 

Buck sighed rubbing his eyes, "I have no clue who would want to do this. Why would anyone want to hurt me?" 

Eddie moved to the sit beside Buck, placing a hand on his knee.

"Hey-this is not your fault. It's possible this guy doesn't realize he is hurting you. You're his obsession. He just wants to be close to you. He wants to be around you. If anything he's in love with you." 

Buck groaned, "Why me? How come this couldn't be someone else's problem?" 

"I dunno, but I'm gonna find out." Eddie grabbed a paper off the desk, "I started checking out your list. Both Abby and Ali are clean. Nothing unusual in the checks. I also checked Chimney or well Howie." 

"You checked out Chimney?" Buck cried. 

"Of course. You were with him last night and obviously you two are close. I just had to be sure." Eddie sighed, "But I didn't think it was him." 

Buck picked up on something, he was hiding something. He could just tell by his face that there was something Eddie was not saying. There was something he knew for a fact. Whether it had to do with Chimney or someone else Buck couldn't tell, but Eddie was losing his cool. 

"What is it?" 

Eddie scoffed, "I didn't want to say anything, but when I was setting up the camera outside it was like I could feel someone looking at me. I'm not sure where they were, but I'm pretty sure it was your stalker." 

Buck sighed, "This sucks."

"I've been thinking. Since Chimney is clear, maybe you should stay with him and your sister." 

"No. I'm not doing that." Buck cried, "I am not getting kicked out of my own house." 

"Alright, calm down." Eddie said rubbing his knee. 

Buck sniffled, "I-I just want to go home and sleep. I never thought I wouldn't feel safe in my home. I work hard and I can't even sleep there. I've gotten like three hours in the last three days." 

"Okay, it's alright." Eddie frowned touching Buck's cheek, "How about this-how about we go back to your place and I'll stay for a few hours so you can get some sleep?"

"I don't wanna bother you." 

"Buck, I was literally gonna take you home and then hang outside until you had to go to work in the morning. I was gonna catch a quick nap while you were getting ready in the morning."

Buck sighed, "You haven't gotten much sleep either." 

"I'm fine." 

"Well, you could get some sleep on my couch if you want." he said wiping his eyes. 

Eddie made him feel a little better. He felt safe with Eddie and he knew he could trust him. 

"Come on, let me take you home. You need proper sleep." 

\-- 

As soon as Buck's head hit the pillow he was out. Eddie laughed at him; he took off Buck's shoes and covered him with a blanket. Eddie wondered around the house, quickly closing all the blinds and curtains he could find. He didn't want this guy having access to Buck. It was obvious to Eddie that the guy hadn't been in Buck's house that day because if he had a notification would have come through on his phone. Any movement and the cameras would have picked it up. Good thing Buck didn't have animals. That would have been a nightmare with the motion detecting cameras. 

_Although...a dog might not be a bad idea._

Eddie grinned. He decided to let Buck know he was going out for a bit. He didn't want him to wake up alone and confused. 

Eddie rubbed Buck's back.

"Hey..." he whispered.

"Yeah?" Buck yawned. 

"I'm gonna go out for a bit. I'm gonna call Chimney to stay with you. Is that okay?" 

"You're coming back?" 

Eddie snorted, "Of course. I'll be back with something else to keep you safe." 

Buck hummed. Apparently, he approved or he was just really tired. Eddie wasn't sure which so he picked up Buck's phone and called Chimney. 

Chimney showed up about ten minutes later with Maddie in toe. 

"Shh...he's sleeping." Eddie hushed them. 

"Sorry." Maddie smiled. 

"He hasn't been sleeping much." Eddie informed them, "I need to get something for him. I'll be back within the hour." 

"Great, see you then." Chimney smiled. 

Eddie watched as they settled onto the couch. He walked back over to them after a moment. 

"Take this. It's pepper spray. If anything happens get to the kitchen, grab a knife. One of you call 911 and the other one call me. Hide. Get out the back if you have to. Go to a neighbors. If you leave the house do not take the weapon with you. If cops show it will get bad. In here a knife or a gun is okay. Self defense-well, most of the time." 

"Okay..." Maddie whispered. 

"We'll be fine." Chimney stated. 

Eddie could tell he was trying to calm Maddie down. She was clearly worried about her brother. It probably didn't even cross her mind that the stalker could harm her. She was trying to be brave, but she was definitely worried about Buck. 

\-- 

**1 Hour Later**

Eddie rang the doorbell waiting patiently for someone to answer. Buck opened the door stretching, giving Eddie a view of his toned abs. Who was he to complain? 

Buck smiled, "Hey." 

(bark) 

Suddenly Buck's attention dropped to the dog at Eddie's side. His eyes got wide. 

"What's this?" 

"This is Cujo." Eddie grinned. 

"And why do you have a dog?" 

"I don't. You do." 

"Oh no." Buck said, "I cannot have a dog. Eddie, come on please. I'd rather you stay here." 

Eddie chuckled lightly, "Relax. Sit Cujo." 

He noticed the dog listened, pretty well actually. Eddie grabbed Buck's hand and pushed it towards the dog. Cujo smelled it and then licked. Buck laughed and started petting him. 

"I guess you're not so bad." Buck sighed.

Eddie handed him the leash and Buck brought Cujo inside. Maddie looked at the dog wide eyed. 

"This was your plan."

"What? A guard dog is a great idea. Besides he's a police dog." Eddie smiled, "Very well trained." 

"Hmm, really?" Buck turned his head to the side and cocked a brow. 

Cujo followed suit; his head turning to the side. Mimicking Buck's actions perfectly. 

"Aw, that's cute." Maddie smiled. 

"Buck, I think this dog was meant for you." Chimney laughed.

"How is he gonna protect me though?" 

"Easy. Watch. Buck you tell him no, okay?" 

"Uh-okay?" Buck questioned worriedly. 

"Chimney go after Buck." Eddie stated. 

"Um, excuse me?" Chim snorted. 

"Just do it." 

"Why don't you?" Chimney questioned. 

Eddie laughed, "It won't work. I picked him up, so he knows me. That's why I didn't take anyone else with me." 

"Fine..." Chimney mumbled moving closer to Buck. 

Cujo started to growl. It was low at first and then he moved toward Chimney to attack. Buck laughed. 

"No Cujo." Buck stated firmly. 

"Very good." Eddie said as the dog backed off, "Now just don't let the stalker in your house and you're good." 

"But Eddie, I dunno who it is..." Buck cried. 

"So, let's limit it to the three off us." Eddie smiled, "Just don't let anyone else in." 

"Alright, I can do that."

"Besides it won't really matter. Once they break in or go after you, Cujo will attack. He's a German Shepard-these guys don't mess around." 

Eddie smiled at the dog and pet him behind the ears. 

"Thanks." Buck stated. 

"Sure thing. I'm gonna go wait out in the car until you have work in the morning."

Buck looked at him. Maddie could tell Buck was starting to get attached to Eddie. Her brother never mentioned it to her, but she could tell that he liked Eddie. She wasn't sure if it was the smartest idea, but it was Buck's life so he had to make that decision for himself. Besides she felt bad about the stalker-they were all really frightened. 

"Let me walk you out." Buck smiled. 

He followed Eddie out the door and frowned. 

"Wish you would just take the guest room. Or the couch." 

Eddie snorted, "It's inappropriate. I shouldn't even be in your house. I could be putting you in danger." 

"You are not." 

"Buck, you're a bisexual man. Living alone. With a stalker. Who is probably a man!" Eddie cried, "I am putting you in danger. If he sees me with you-he-he could kill you. I don't want to be responsible for something like that." 

Buck sighed looking down at his feet, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Sorry."

Eddie scoffed, "Why are you sorry?" 

"You (pause) you make me feel safe. I just wanted to feel safe again and since this all started I haven't felt that. Not until I met you. It's my fault." 

"Buck-it's not. I promise I will keep you safe. Just do what I say."

"I will." he smiled. 

Buck stood there looking shy. Eddie could tell he wanted to ask something, but maybe he didn't know how. 

"What is it?" Eddie asked taking a step toward him. 

"Nothing..." he smiled, "I should go back inside." 

He turned around and reached for the door when Eddie cleared his throat. Buck turned back around and Eddie just pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around Buck. Buck just laid his head on Eddie's shoulder. He felt so relaxed. He breathed in Eddie scent and just sighed. 

"Thanks." Buck mumbled. 

"Anytime." Eddie stated before pulling back, "Night Buck." 

With that Eddie walked toward his car and tried to get comfortable. It was going to be a long night. He watched Buck wave and then go inside. Eddie smiled to himself. He was trying not to be inappropriate, but Buck made that very hard. He only hoped that the stalker didn't see him with Buck. There was no telling what he would do. Eddie sighed, he hoped the stalker wouldn't do anything crazy but only time would tell. 


	3. Photos

\-- **3 days later** \-- 

Eddie had gone home because Maddie said she would stay with Buck. His place was broken into-everything was trashed. The one thing he thought about was Buck. He didn't care about his apartment. Nothing mattered but Buck, so he rushed all the way back to Buck's house. Foregoing knocking all together he tried to walk inside, but Buck had locked the door. 

"Shit." 

He rang the doorbell yelling Buck's name. Maddie answered the door looking alarmed. Buck showed up behind her. 

"Eddie?" 

"Thank god." Eddie cried.

He moved past Maddie and gave Buck the biggest hug he had ever given anyone. Buck rubbed his back, not knowing what else to do. 

"What happened? I'm okay. I'm fine." Buck whispered. 

"He knows." 

"Knows what?" Buck inquired. 

"He must have seen me with you. My apartment was ransacked." 

"Shit. I'm sorry Eddie." 

"I don't care." he said pulling Buck closer. 

Maddie smiled at them, but she felt like she was intruding so she excused herself. When Eddie pulled back he saw that Buck wasn't ready for work. He was in shorts and a t-shirt. 

"No work today?" 

"Nope, I told Cap I wasn't coming in." Buck frowned, "I'm taking some time off." 

"Oh, that-that might be good." 

"I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere far away." 

Eddie smiled at him, but then he frowned when he saw Maddie behind Buck. He immediately knew something was wrong. 

"What is it?" Eddie asked 

"M-More p-photos." 

"Maddie?" Buck questioned, "What's wrong?" 

Cujo stood next to her, looking up at her whining. Buck ran over to her and then noticed the envelope in her hand. She had taken the photos out. On the very top was a picture of Eddie, but scribbled in red marker was the word - **DIE**. 

"Eddie..." Buck uttered. 

Before Eddie could do or say anything shots were fired into the house. Buck was trying to act quickly, so he dove for his sister. Cujo barked but ran down the hall to the bedroom. 

"Get down!" Buck yelled. 

Eddie dropped down to the floor, but he could tell he had been shot. He just didn't know how bad. 

"Motherfucker." Eddie groaned.

When the shots subsided Buck helped Maddie up, but when he turned around Eddie was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Maddie gasped and they both ran over to him. Eddie groaned. 

"Eddie, look at me. Come on, focus." Buck cried. 

"Hey. I'm alright." 

"You aren't seeing what I see. You are not okay." Buck yelled. 

"I'll be okay." 

Buck heard Maddie on the phone with 911. She grabbed his hand. 

"You know how to deal with this." Maddie stated, "I can help you." 

Buck shook his head. She immediately put 911 on speaker and informed them of what she was seeing and what her and Buck were going to do. Buck heard someone outside. Was it the stalker? Waiting to see Eddie die? Without thinking he ran outside, just in time to catch the car he was driving. A black challenger. Maddie was calling Buck's name so he ran back inside to help Eddie. It only took minutes for the ambulance to get there once Buck told them he was a firefighter. 

\--

All Buck could smell was blood. Eddie's blood. He was covered in it. Maddie's hands were shaking. She was bloody and tired and Chimney was sitting beside her. Buck was starting to blame himself. What would he do if Eddie didn't make it? He was trying not to think of that, but it was that moment that he promised himself that he would get revenge. 

His stalker wouldn't get away with this, and Buck would make sure of that. Eddie seemed to be doing well even though he was shot. He didn't pass out until they reached the emergency room. The bullet nicked an artery, but the doctor assured them that he was going to be alright. Buck walked into the room silently. He could only hear the machines in the room. The beeping was driving him crazy. He looked over at the bed. Eddie was still unconscious but he wasn't surprised because he did lose a lot of blood. 

Buck sighed sitting down next to him. He took Eddie's hand and began to look him over. He saw a few bruises and some splotches of blood still on his cheek and arms. Buck felt guilty. It was his fault that Eddie was lying in this bed. Eddie hummed and gripped Buck's hand tighter. He began to stir opening one eye at a time, and then they landed on Buck.

"Hey." he croaked, throat dry. 

Buck adjusted his bed a bit so he could sit up and then he poured him some water. 

"Hey. Eddie-I'm so sorry." 

Eddie sighed, "Not your fault." 

Buck wanted to say so much more, but Maddie and Chimney came in, settling around the bed. 

"I'm glad you're alright." Maddie stated. 

Eddie noticed she was shaking. There was still blood all over her. Eddie sighed turning back towards Buck.

"I shouldn't have gone back to your house." 

"Eddie! You could have died if you were alone." Buck cried. 

"I know but-"

"But nothing." Buck frowned, squeezing his hand, "I cannot lose you." 

Eddie smiled at him. Things were getting complicated between them, but he was starting to realize that he liked Buck a lot. They had become close in such a short amount of time. 

"How are you feeling?" Buck asked softly. 

"I'm alright. I should be good to go in a few days. I've been shot before, so I'll be fine." Eddie stated grabbing his water, "In the meantime though I think you should stay with Maddie and Chimney." 

"Eddie..."

"Buck your house has bullet holes in it and my apartment is wrecked. Oh, and not to mention blood. Stay with them until we can clean things up. Where else would you go?" 

"I could get a hotel." Buck sighed seeing Eddie's face, "Fine. I'll stay with them." 

\--

Later that day Buck went back to his house to pack a bag, but he grabbed the gun as well. He also went to visit Athena and told her about everything that was going on. He tried to keep her out of it, but he needed her to find his stalker. He had seen what kind of car he drove and got a partial plate. He just hoped it was enough. 

At first she gave him a bit of an issue, but when she went by his house later and saw the damage and blood she knew she had to help. Athena cared about him and she was not going to let some psycho take him from her and Bobby. She called him and told him that she would have it for him by the next day around the same time. Being that it was a partial plate and the fact that Buck didn't know the year of the car it could take a bit longer, but she thought the next day was a decent time frame. Bobby called Buck a short while later. 

"Are you alright? Athena just told me what happened." 

"I'm fine Cap, I'm gonna take my time off. That's all I need." 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Bobby asked. 

"I didn't want you to worry." 

"Yeah, well now I'm worried." Bobby sighed, frowning. 

"It could be someone that works at the firehouse. I didn't want you to worry about who is around me or be suspicious of anyone." 

"Well in that case, take all the time you need kid. Please be careful. Let me know if you need anything." 

\--

**A week later**

"Athena never got anything from the plate?" Eddie inquired petting Cujo. 

"No, apparently the asshole switched out plates. She couldn't find anything on the plate or the car. I've never seen anyone with a car like that. I mean no one I know drives anything like that." 

"It might not even be his car or he could have a second car." 

Buck sighed, "Are there any leads with the background checks?" 

"Well..." he frowned picking up a photograph up from the table, "This guy, Dmitri, that you went on a date with a few months ago has some red flags." 

"Red flags?" Buck raised a brow. 

"Yeah-jail time for breaking and entering. Also, stealing." Eddie sighed, "Not to mention a few questionable peeping charges from when he was a teenager." 

"The guy was weird, but he didn't really like me that much." Buck stated, "Anyone else?" 

"Uh, well there was a guy at the firehouse who has a restraining order against him. From his wife. But as far as I can tell he isn't into men." 

"Oh, you mean Beau. He has a bit of an anger issue, but yeah he is not into guys." Buck said firmly. 

"And then there is this guy..." he said handing Buck the photo. 

"John?" Buck questioned. 

"Yeah, he was picked up as a teen for peeping. But it looks like he was never arrested or anything. It was just in his record-which was sealed." 

"Sealed?" 

"Yeah-most likely it means a judge did that. Or his parents go an attorney. Sometimes people try to protect their kids from a mistake. It could have been a one time thing. He was pretty young." Eddie said carefully. 

He was trying to gauge Buck's reaction. He wasn't sure how close he and John were, but by his expression it didn't seem like Buck thought it was him. So, he might trust this John guy. Buck sighed. 

"I'm doing it again." Buck said. 

"What?"

"Well, you said that it's probably someone I least expect and I keep giving you reasons why it couldn't be any of these people." 

Eddie rolled his eyes, "It's alright. This isn't easy." 

Cujo barked, but quickly laid down at Buck's feet. Buck laughed before bending to pet his head. Eddie sighed looking at the photos then at the wall. 

"I have an idea, but your living room might start to look like my office."

Buck laughed, "It's fine, go for it. I'm gonna order some Chinese food. Looks like it will be a long night." 

\-- 

When Buck came back from getting the door for the delivery man Eddie was adjusting the last photo on the wall. He chuckled but sat down and got all the food setup. Eddie groaned and grabbed his side as he sat down in the chair next to Buck. 

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just a little sore. Nothing for you to worry about." Eddie smiled. 

After they finished eating Buck took a good look at the wall. He grabbed a sharpie and he and Eddie went over who they were sure the stalker wasn't and their reasoning behind it. The first people to go were Chimney and Bobby. The next was Hen and Josh. Buck was pretty sure that even though Josh is gay he was never into him. Besides that Josh was harmless. 

"This is the guy from your gym, right?" Eddie inquired. 

"Yeah, Tom. Sometimes we work out. Pretty sure he's into guys." 

"What makes you say that?" 

"Well, uh I-caught him looking at my ass a few times." Buck stated, "He asked me once to have dinner, but something came up so we never went out." 

Eddie chuckled, "Well, you do have a nice ass." 

Buck laughed bumping shoulders with him, "You think so?" 

"Definitely, but I'm not your stalker, so let's get back to it." 

Buck huffed, but smiled over at him. He brought his focus back to the wall. The only guys left were John from the firehouse, Dmitri, and another guy he had met on a call.

"Why is he here?" 

"You mentioned that your interaction with him was strange." Eddie said. 

"Yeah, but he just lost his son. It could have been that." 

"Or he could be stalking you." Eddie said flatly. 

"Look, I know you think I'm hot and all but I doubt any of them are the stalker." Buck sighed, "Although-" 

"What is it?" 

"Remember how you said that no interaction was too small?" 

"Yeah." Eddie said. 

"So...John is harmless."

"But?" 

"But-h-he gave me a gift once or tried to. It was weird and one time he had flowers. I thought they were for a girlfriend, but thinking back the way he was talking it almost seemed as if they were for me." 

"Buck..."

"I know what you are thinking Eddie, but it can't be him. He has worked at the firehouse for years. Before I even started there." Buck uttered. 

"You sure it's not him?" Eddie asked, holding the marker out towards him. 

Buck thought about it for a few moments, and then shook his head. John was a little weird. Not normally just sometimes. Sometimes he would be zoned out or crack a joke that no one got. But Buck never judged him for it. He liked John. He wouldn't hang out with him outside of work, but still John was a good guy. It was just that sometimes he seemed quieter than usual - almost like he was listening and watching. Quite a few times he barely interacted with anyone. Usually only Bobby and sometimes Chimney. The more Buck thought about it the more it fit. But it still could have been one of the other guys. 

"What was weird about the interaction?" Eddie asked. 

"Well, the gift was tickets to a concert."

"Okay? I don't follow." 

"It was my favorite band. Only I have no clue how he knew that, because I didn't tell him." Buck sighed. 

Eddie grunted, "He could have asked around. Or he could be the stalker. I'm gonna check him out a little closer. Maybe I can track down and ex or something." 

"Just be careful. I-I don't want you getting hurt." 

"Aw, you worried about me?" Eddie laughed. 

Buck rolled his eyes, but moved closer to Eddie, "I just want you to be safe." 

"I'm fine." Eddie stated before standing, "I should go." 

"Stay." 

Eddie looked at him and frowned. A part of him knew he should leave, but his apartment wasn't done being fixed. He was planning to check into a hotel that night. Buck grabbed the front of his t-shirt. 

"Please..." he begged. 

Eddie laughed lightly, "Fine." 

Buck smiled before placing a light kiss on his lips. Eddie pulled him closer and began kissing him passionately. Buck hummed and started pulling him towards the bedroom. When they got down the hallway Eddie pushed Buck against the wall and started grinding on him. 

"Is this why you wanted me to stay?" Eddie whispered. 

"Y-Yes." Buck said breathlessly. 

Eddie chuckled, pulling him the rest of the way toward the bedroom. He knew this was a bad idea, but he didn't care anymore. Buck was worth it. He would do anything for him. Eddie would protect him. No matter what. 


	4. Suspect

_**“We all have a Monster within; the difference is in degree, not in kind.” ― Douglas Preston** _

**TRIGGER WARNING: PHYSICAL ABUSE MENTIONED.**

A few weeks later Eddie was back to trying to figure out who the stalker was. Buck hadn't returned to work and Eddie decided it was a smart idea to take Buck to a hotel. He thought this was a good way to keep Buck out of harms way. He didn't even tell Maddie or Chimney where he was taking Buck. 

"I was thinking about going for a run. Wanna come?" Buck asked. 

"No-I'm gonna go by your place." Eddie smiled, "But I think you should stay here. Even if the stalker shows here we will at least know who it is. There are cameras everywhere." 

"Fine, I won't leave the room." 

"Good." Eddie said kissing him. 

"Be careful." 

"Don't worry about me so much." Eddie stated before leaving. 

\--

When he got to Buck's place he parked the car further down the block so he could get a better view of anyone checking out his place. Eddie waited a few hours, but saw nothing. His phone rang a little while later. 

"Eddie Diaz." 

"Hi, uh-my name is Max. You've been trying to get in touch with me." 

"Oh, yeah. You're John's ex-boyfriend right?" 

"Yeah. We dated in college. Uh-I don't really want to talk about it though." Max sighed.

"Look, this is important. I need to know if he was weird at all. Did he do things that made you uncomfortable? Did you ever have to call the police on him?" 

"I tried. He-he's a weird guy to be honest. Dangerous too. I caught him a few times watching me sleep." 

"Jesus..." 

"That's not even the worst of it. He followed me. Took pictures of me and my friends. He was jealous when I talked to other guys. He put me in the emergency room once. I didn't call the police because he showed up apologizing profusely." Max sighed, "He broke my arm in three places. I had a black eye. Bruised ribs. I even had cuts everywhere because he threw a vase at a wall. I told the cops someone broke in. Look, if you are with this guy-get out while you still can." 

Eddie was about to tell him how sorry he was when the line went dead. That phone call cracked his whole case wide open. It was John - from the firehouse. It had to be. He was dangerous. Eddie just wasn't sure what to do with this information. Did he tell Buck? Did he go to the cops? He was still debating when he reached the hotel. 

\--

Eddie shared the information with Buck and told him to lay low when he got back to work. A week later Buck walked back into the firehouse. And of course he didn't listen to Eddie. Because he had a plan. The Plan was already in place. He walked right over to John and smiled. 

"Hey." John said. 

"Hi. I was wondering-if you wanted to come to party I'm having."

"O-Oh sure." John smiled, "Who else is gonna be there?"

"Well, I haven't asked too many people yet. It will be a few people from here and my friend Eddie."

"Sounds good."

"This weekend. Saturday night. 7 pm. My place. You know where that is right?" 

"No..." 

"I'll text you the address." 

Buck smiled and then turned away. 

\-- 

"You did what?" Eddie asked. 

"Relax, I've got it covered." 

"What are you thinking about doing? Having a party and shooting him point blank?" Eddie asked. 

Buck looked at him. 

"Oh my god you are. Aren't you? Are you insane?" 

"Not insane. No one else is coming to that party. It's just him and us. I wanna show him what I've been living like since he started coming into my home." 

"Buck-look I know you want to give him a taste of his own medicine but it won't change anything." 

"I just don't want to live in fear anymore." 

"I know." Eddie frowned, "But you have me. We will get through this." 

"Sorry."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Eddie smiled, "Your face is too pretty to get messed up." 

Buck laughed and kissed him. He grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. Eddie was right it wouldn't change anything. 

\--

The night of the party John never showed. Eddie thought it was for the best. He tried to give his friends at the department all the info he had on John, but without Max's statement there wasn't much they could go on-plus they would have to link him to Buck, which Eddie knew they would never be able to do. He would need to enter Buck's house. That was the only way because the video cameras would catch him. When the shooting happened none of the outdoor cameras caught anything. After all, he knew they were there. Eddie hated thinking about it, but he rarely left Buck alone anymore. Eddie needed to find a solution and quick, little did he know he wouldn't need to. 


	5. END

TRIGGER WARNING: ABUSE. ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSAULT. 

Buck kept talking to John as the weeks passed, just so it wouldn't seem suspicious that he invited him to the party. But things took a turn when Eddie showed up at the firehouse. 

"Hey." Buck smiled.

"Can I take you to lunch?"

"Sure. Let me just make sure it's okay with Bobby." 

"Alright." 

John looked at him angrily. Eddie took off his sunglasses and smiled before introducing himself. 

"Hi, Eddie Diaz." 

"Okay." John stated. 

"Nice to meet you too." Eddie rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah..." 

With that John left and walked over towards another co-worker. Eddie watched him carefully - it seemed John was not his biggest fan. That made sense though especially because he knew that they had been seeing each other. Once Buck was ready they left the station.

John decided to follow. He tailed them to a nice restaurant and watched them get settled outside. 

\--

"Is he there?" Eddie asked.

"Of course he is. Hiding across the street like I can't see the asshole. What a snake." 

"I think he hates me." Eddie smiled, "Apparently, he's jealous." 

"Yeah well we still need to prove it." 

"Don't worry." Eddie said, "He just has to come near the house. I set up a few more camera's for him." 

\--

That night Eddie went home to grab some clothes and then he made plans to meet Buck at his place. But John had already followed Buck home and into his place. He pushed Buck inside and onto the floor.

"You'd rather have him then me?" John screamed, "What does he have that I don't?" 

John hit Buck in the face and then continuously kicked him before Buck blacked out. 

\--

Eddie's phone dinged and he ran to get it, hoping that Buck wasn't waiting for him. What he saw next was crippling. He saw John following Buck inside. He watched helplessly as John hit him. Once the kicking started he called Chimney and Maddie. He advised them to get over there as quickly as possible, but not to enter without him. He was going to call the police, but he wasn't sure what they would find when they got there. Eddie was closer so he would get there first, so he figured he didn't need them. 

\--

Buck came to a little while later in the bedroom with his hands tied to the bed posts. John stood at the foot of the bed. 

"Too bad your boyfriends not here to save you." John cried, "Guess we will just have to see what we do for fun." 

Buck wiggled his hands trying to get loose. He was trying to say something but there was a gag in his mouth. John walked over and took the gag out. 

"What was that handsome?" 

"Please John..." 

"It's your fault. You chose him over me." John spat, "Maybe I should punish you." 

"John. Don't do this." Buck begged. 

John smiled down at him and then began to undo Buck's zipper. He was fumbling with the button when Buck pleaded with him again. 

"John-look you seem like a good guy. I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance." Buck frowned, "How about we go on a date?" 

"Do you think I'm stupid?" 

"N-No. I just don't think you should do this." Buck sighed, "Please." 

John ignored him and went back to the task at hand. When Buck opened his mouth again, John hit him. 

"Shut up!" 

John grabbed his jeans and thrust them down. At that moment Eddie kicked the bedroom door in and immediately pulled John off of Buck. He saw the state that Buck was in and just saw red. He knew what John was attempting to do and he was not happy about it. 

"Son of a bitch!" 

John stumbled back against the wall and then pushed Eddie off. Pleading could be heard coming from Buck's direction, so Eddie punched John and then ran towards Buck. He immediately untied him and then Buck went to work on his other arm. 

"You alright?" Eddie asked. 

Before he could answer, John hit Eddie over the head with a lamp. Buck grabbed the gun from the bedside drawer and aimed it toward him. 

"Stop!" Buck cried, "Leave him alone." 

John chuckled, "Did you forget I know you Buck?" 

"You don't know shit about me." 

"Oh, but I do. Before him - you spent your days at home. Lonely. Like me. No one spent any time with you. No other friends outside of the team. Not anyone, that you were willing to get close. I (pause) know (pause) you." 

"Well, if you know me then you know what happens next." Buck stated. 

"You're not gonna shoot me." John frowned, "You can't." 

Eddie got up standing next to Buck, "You sure about that?" 

"You left me scared to be in my own house. And then you followed me and took pictures. Do you have any idea what that is like? You have no clue what I'm capable of." Buck said.

Eddie grabbed his phone and dialed 911. 

"911, what's your emergency?" 

"Please hurry, my boyfriend shot an intruder." Eddie replied. 

Once he gave them Buck's address he hung up. John shook his head. 

"You wouldn't." John cried. 

A shot rang out, into the darkness. Maddie and Chimney heard it as soon as they pulled up. Sirens could be heard in the distance. It was like Maddie stopped breathing. She didn't know what to expect. When they descended the stairs, Buck and Eddie were waiting at the top. 

"Oh, thank god." Maddie cried, pulling them both into a hug.

"What happened?" Chim asked. 

"John was the stalker. He's in the bedroom." Buck sighed, leaning on Eddie for support. 

"Let's wait for the cops outside." Eddie uttered. 

\--

Buck sighed looking up at his house from the moving van. He never thought he would sell it, but things had changed. He supposed he had John to thank for that. It had been a month since that fateful night and he couldn't be happier. John was in a psych ward - the gun shot didn't kill him. Buck didn't know how to feel about that, but Eddie thought it was better this way. Now maybe John could get the help he needed. 

As for Eddie Diaz, well he decided that he was going to quit being a private investigator and he was going to focus on his relationship for the time being. Buck was trying to convince him to become a firefighter. The truth was Eddie had thought about it before, but he never imagined that he would quit being an investigator. He had even talked to Bobby and Buck assured him that if he did become a firefighter than he would have a home at the 118. Eddie couldn't be happier to hear that. Buck loved him, so no matter what tomorrow held they would face it together. But today was the day that they moved into their new place, so Buck was very excited. When Eddie appeared in front of him, he smiled. 

"Ready to go?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, definitely." Buck stated, kissing him. 

They both took one more look at the house and got into the van to make their way to their new home.

\--

The white walls were surround with pictures of Buck. His features shimmered in the sunlight coming in from the big windows on the back wall. John smiled at the newest one, when the doctor entered the room. 

"How are you today, John?"

He whispered something that only he understood. So, the doctor asked how he was doing again. This time the only thing that the doctor could make out was the word 'Buck'. John said it a few more times - with a giant grin on his face. 

"Buck. Buck. Buck." he chanted. 


End file.
